


Apartment 332

by toby_senpai (doctor_watson)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Polyamory, Roommates, i'll update the tags as soon as i add more characters, probably, so far its just those three but trust n believe there will be more men in here, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/toby_senpai
Summary: Kim Wonshik and Lee Jaehwan have been roommates for 2 years now. They were close with all the tenants on their floor, so when a new man moved into the apartment next door, of course they were curious about him.





	1. one

Lee Jaehwan had known Kim Wonshik for about 8 years, and he wouldn't change that for the world. Wonshik had been his very first friend when he moved back to South Korea after spending 4 scary years at an American school. He decided to come back about halfway through what would have been his last year in high school in Korea.. and it was hard. No one wanted to talk to him, he was the new kid, and everyone in his grade was too focused on just graduating. It seemed like no one had time for friends.

But Wonshik had found him cute, apparently. Those were his first words to him, Jaehwan would never, ever forget. He was sitting alone at a lunch table, and Wonshik had just approached him with this look of fondness and just said, "You're so cute!" It was weird. Especially considering Wonshik was a grade lower than him.

He sat down with him, they ate lunch together, and that's just how it was from then on out. It had turned out that Wonshik was pretty popular, so after that, he was sort of introduced to the little clique he had. But everyone knew not to mess with Jaehwan, he basically belonged to Wonshik. And no one really wanted to fight him, he was always pretty built.

So that's how they met. Whenever Jaehwan graduated, he went straight to college, and was  _very_ pleased to find Wonshik attended the same school the next year. After four years of college, they decided to go in on an apartment together while they worked jobs, work towards get a house together in the future, since they both were helplessly single for the foreseeable future. They were practically married, except for the fact that they didn't share romantic feelings for each other. At least they didn't think they did. They tried not to think about it for the most part.

But anyhow. They'd had this particular apartment for about two years, apartment 333. It was a nice place, and the rent wasn't bad at all. They didn't have any problems paying the bills, and they usually had a bit of money to put in the bank towards their 'house fund'. It was nice, too, the neighbors weren't awful. They'd never had any issues at all. So far.  
  
  
  


*******

"Jaehwannie, did you check the mail today?" 

Jaehwan whined and pouted, rolling off the couch. "No, I haven't. But I guess I will.. I'll be back."

"Thank you!" Wonshik yelled from his bedroom, and the other male just shrugs, putting on his slippers and walking down the stairs ; three flights downwards to get to the mailboxes. Wonshik had told him nearly four months ago that the elevator was out of service because someone had dropped some sort of acidic chemistry experiment and just melted the entire floor of it. Of course, Jaehwan had to wonder why someone had such a dangerous thing to begin with, and in an elevator none the less, but he didn't question it. He just took the stairs.

Luckily, Jaehwan and Wonshik lived on the third floor.. but the building went fifteen floors up. Those poor people. When did they plan on fixing the elevator?

Anyhow. Jaehwan walked down to the mailboxes, pouting the whole way down. Of course, there wasn't anything important in the mail, but Wonshik was waiting on something important so he made Jaehwan check the dumb mail every single day. Even Sunday, when the mail didn't even come.

He walked back up the flights of stairs, crumbling the junk mail as he whistled to himself. As soon as he'd reached the third floor, he was winded. You'd figure after all this time of walking up and down stairs, he'd be used to it, but that last flight always got him. He didn't think he'd be able to manage fifteen flights of this. He'd just move, honestly. 

He stopped at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall to catch his breath for a second. He closed his eyes, only opening them when he heard a loud thud. He squinted, assuming the noise came from the black-haired person at the end of the hall, who seemed to have dropped the couch they were trying to carry.

Jaehwan quickly ran over, coming to a halt when he saw the person's face. It was a man, an incredibly attractive man at that. He had the softest looking hair, and these high cheekbones.. he had the look of a sleek black cat, but also something like a moody prince? God. Jaehwan could feel his heart beating faster.  _Don't mess this up_. "U-Uh, need any help?" He asked, smiling and pointing to the couch. 

"No," The other man said immediately, kicking open his apartment door, avoiding Jaehwan's eyes as he dragged the couch inside. He struggled with it quite a bit... it was a bulky-looking couch, pastel blue and very plush. It seemed heavy. 

But he said he didn't want Jaehwan's help, so he wasn't going to just pick up the guy's couch and walk inside of his apartment without permission. He shrugged after watching him struggle for a full minute before he actually managed to pull the couch inside and slam the door shut. 

Jaehwan shook his head at the strange man's behavior, turning to walk back to his apartment. He raised a brow when he realized he was already standing in front of it. 

Apparently he and Wonshik had a new neighbor.

He walked inside his apartment, shutting the door and staring the ground in thought. It wasn't till he heard Wonshik speak that he looked up.

"What's wrong, Jaehwannie?"

He gave Wonshik his trademark pout, throwing the ball of paper he held in the trash. "It was just junk mail." 

The other man chuckled a bit, raising a brow. "There's something else. What's wrong?" He asked again, sitting up on the couch to make room for Jaehwan.

He sat, letting out a long and dramatic sigh. "I think we have a new neighbor? Or maybe he's helping someone move in, but anyways, I bumped into this really hot guy in the hall-" He threw his head back, groaning. "He dropped the couch he was moving and he wouldn't let me help him move it! He seems really bratty but he's  _hot_ , Shikkie. Really hot! He's got these eyes.." He sighed. "So pretty."

Wonshik just stared at him, listening to his little rant. "Did you try to talk to him, or did you just pull a  _Ken_?" He smirked, eyeballing him.  _Ken_  referred to to Jaehwan's English name from when he was a transfer student in the US, but it had also come to be a term for when he acted goofy. Which was very frequent. Like, more often then not. Especially any time he tried to interact with a human who was not Wonshik. He'd just blank out and either scream or do the whole  _aegyo_  thing. 

Jaehwan pouted. "All I did was ask if he needed help! He said no and dragged the whole couch in the apartment. He obviously needed help. It was a really big couch and it took him like a whole five minutes just for him to pull it inside!" He paused. "Now that I think about it.. how did he even get it up here? There's no way he pulled it up three flights of stairs."

Wonshik stared at him. "Jaehwan.. you do realize the elevator is a thing, right..?" 

Jaehwan raised a brow. "But it's out of service. Acid spill, remember?" 

Wonshik slapped his forehead, laughing as he rolled his eyes. "Aish, really, hyung? I was just kidding! You're so gullible! That wasn't even believable, how did you fall for that?" He laughed, getting even louder when Jaehwan chopped him in the back of the neck. 

"I've been taking the stairs for months!" He yelled, pulling a pout again. Wonshik just continued to laugh at him.

"At least you're in shape?" He shrugged, wearing a bit of a smirk. Jaehwan sighed. "Ugh. I guess. Anyways!! The new neighbor is cute and he hates me already."

Wonshik pinched Jaehwan's cheek with a hum. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Just try again tomorrow." 

Jaehwan sighed dramatically. "I can at least try, I guess. Hopefully he won't try to murder me or something." 

"He won't, Jaehwannie. You're too cute to kill." 

Jaehwan stuck his tongue out and winked at him, making the younger man laugh and shove his face away. "Like I said. Too cute. Let's go make dinner."

He nodded, following Wonshik into the kitchen. But even as they made dinner, he couldn't stop wondering about the pretty man next door, he couldn't get his baby voice out of his head. He just seemed so soft. Jaehwan wanted to know everything about him. And he was determined to learn.


	2. two

"Jaehwan! It's past 3, go check the mail!" The brunet let out a dramatic sigh as he heaved himself off of the couch, yelling back to Wonshik.. something about being lazy and do it yourself, although he was already going down to the mailbox.

He walked to the end of the hall, walking especially slow as he looked at the apartment beside his.. the one that the pretty and strange boy had been in. His curiosity was getting to him. 

Apartment 332, huh? He kept that number in his mind, repeating it over and over as he ran to the elevator and got in. Wonshik, that liar. He couldn't believe that he'd taken the stairs for months when the elevator worked just fine! But again, like he'd said, he was kind of in shape because of it? He didn't like working out at all, and Wonshik was a bit of a gym enthusiast, so maybe that was the younger man's way of helping him stay kinda healthy. 

He looked around the small elevator, sighing a bit. It had been so long, his legs were practically screaming in relief after he avoided the stairs. He'd totally forgotten what the elevator even looked like. 

It suddenly dinged to a stop, the doors opening to reveal the lobby. He quickly jogged outside, hugging his arms close to himself. It was spring, but it was still pretty cold out. He dug his mailbox key out of his pocket, unlocking the box that was labeled ' _333: Kim Wonshik/Lee Jaehwan_.' He hummed when he found a small package inside. Whatever Wonshik was expecting was finally here, he'd be happy.

He was about to go back up to the apartment when he suddenly remembered something. He peeked back at his mailbox, then went one over. ' _332: Jung Taekwoon_ '. 

Jaehwan felt his lips creep up into a smile. Taekwoon? That was adorable. 

He ran back to the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor. He was bouncing the whole way up to his floor, eager to tell Wonshik he'd learned the neighbor's name, and eager to figure out what Wonshik had been waiting for so impatiently. 

He walked down to the apartment, eyeballing the door labeled 332 on his way. He went inside, practically tackling Wonshik who was in the middle of cleaning up from lunch. 

"Ah, Jaehwan, why are you so hyper suddenly?" Wonshik whined, struggling a little in Jaehwan's tight hug. "You were just complaining about having to move!"

"I know the neighbor's name! Also!" He handed Wonshik the brown unlabeled box with a Cheshire grin, humming. "This must be the thing you've been waiting for, yeah?"

Wonshik started blushing. "You didn't open it, did you?" He asked quickly, making Jaehwan raise a brow. "Nah, I didn't open it. What's in it?"

"Doesn't matter," Wonshik said, quickly going to his room to put whatever it was away.. leaving Jaehwan to pout. Must have been something really embarrassing, otherwise Wonshik would have definitely told him. He decided not to press it for now. 

He finished cleaning up the kitchen before sitting on the couch and waiting for Wonshik to come back because hey! He still hadn't told him the cute neighbor's cute name!

"Shikkie!" He yelled, pouting. "Hurry up!" He leaned back into the couch as Wonshik yelled his apologies, running into the living room and sitting close to him. 

"Sorry. Neighbor's name, right?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Jaehwan nodded eagerly. "I checked the mailbox beside ours when I checked the mail.. his name is Jung Taekwoon!" He said with a grin, then paused, his eyes lighting up. "Oh, you know what this means?"

"You're a stalker?" Wonshik said in a teasing voice, smirking.

"No, no, no!" Jaehwan pouted, pulling out his phone. "It means I can look him up online! Like his Facebook and Instagram! I can see if he's single-"

"How does that not make you a stalker?" Wonshik laughed, pinching Jaehwan's side. The older male whined, squirming. "Aish, stop! Look!" He held out his phone, and Wonshik's eyebrows shot up.

Jaehwan had found his Instagram and scrolled through it a bit, to a picture of the male's soft face. He clicked on it, almost blushing as he looked at the man's delicate features.

He passed his phone to Wonshik, clapping his hands. "Isn't he the prettiest thing you've ever seen?"

Wonshik nodded, looking at the picture intensely before passing Jaehwan's phone back. He wasn't wrong, the man was incredibly attractive—

"Kim Wonshik, did you like the picture!?" Jaehwan shrieked, nearly throwing his phone.

Wonshik raised a brow. "Yeah, what's the problem?"

"It's an old photo!" Jaehwan yelled, covering his face. "He's going to know I went looking through his Instagram! Now he'll definitely never talk to meeeee!"

The other man shrugged. "I don't get what the problem is, Jaehwannie.."

"The problem is that not only did I find his profile, I went deep into it! He's going to find me creepy!"

Wonshik shrugged, tilting his head a bit when Jaehwan's phone vibrated. "What was that from?"

Jaehwan swallowed hard as he saw a red heart in the corner of the screen. He had a notification. He clicked on it, holding his phone far from himself like something was going to pop out and attack him.

_[_ **_leo_jungtw_ ** _liked your photo.]_

"Ah!" Jaehwan yelled, cringing. Now Wonshik was highly confused. "What's the problem now? It's not like he blocked you."

"He liked a photo from two years ago! Do you know how many ugly pictures and bad videos are between my new posts and that one?" Jaehwan whined, covering his face.

"All the aegyo..." Wonshik mumbled, shaking his head. "Maybe he'll find it cute? Don't panic over it, Jaehwannie."

"I can't help it! He's so pretty and he lives _right there!_  I wanna impress him, but I've already ruined that, huh.." He sighed miserably, hanging his head. He suddenly perked up when his phone vibrated.

_[_ _**leo_jungtw** _ _started following you.]_


	3. three

The whole time Jaehwan was at work, he couldn't get the cute neighbor off his mind. He had gotten yelled at quite a few times after he dropped a cup of steaming hot coffee, nearly spilling it on a fellow barista. He couldn't help it! His brain just wasn't functioning today.

He really wanted to pull out his phone and follow Taekwoon back, because he'd been too scared to yesterday.. but now he was stuck at work and his phone was completely dead. It was driving him nuts. 

The minute he went on lunch break, he ran to the employee's room and plugged in his phone, whining whenever his phone said not to turn it on for at least five minutes.

"Why are you so bent out of shape, Jaehwan?" He jumped a bit, turning to face his older coworker, Hakyeon. "You're usually so bubbly and smiley, you've been very jittery today." Hakyeon patted his head, frowning a bit. "Something the matter?"

"It's nothing, eomma," Jaehwan sighed, shrugging. Hakyeon smacked him in the back of the neck, shaking his head. "One, I told you not to call me that at work! So embarrassing. Two, it's something. Tell me!" 

Jaehwan groaned, shaking his phone. "If my phone would just turn on, I could show you instead!" He whined, pouting. "I have a new neighbor and he's really cute and he followed me on Instagram last night, and I'm trying to follow him back!" He said, letting out a yell as his phone finally powered on. 

Hakyeon raised a brow, leaning on the back of Jaehwan's chair. "Ah, so you got over-"

"Shush, look at how cute this boy is!" Jaehwan yelled suddenly, pulling up Taekwoon's Instagram. 

Hakyeon tilted his head, looking at the screen. "Oh my, he is cute!" He clicked the follow button, humming. 

"Don't say that, he's mine!" Jaehwan pouted, snatching his phone back. He gasped when he noticed Hakyeon had followed Taekwoon, smacking his hand. "Why'd you follow him back!" 

The older man raised an eyebrow. "Eh.. Jaehwannie.. am I missing something here? Didn't say you were going to follow him back?" 

Jaehwan threw his head back. "I didn't know if I really wanted to or not! Now it's been done!" 

Hakyeon shook his head, rubbing his temple. "It's really not that big of a deal! Now you'll just see his cute face all the time, yeah?"

Jaehwan nodded, sighing as he glanced down at his watch. "Y-Yeah, you're right, I guess. Anyhow. Time for me to get back to work."

Hakyeon patted his back as he left the room. "Try not to spill coffee again!"

 

***

"Wonshik, would you get off your phone? I need help moving these boxes!" 

The man gave his coworker an over-dramatic sigh, stuffing his phone in his pocket, holding back the urge to pull it back out when it vibrated again. "Hold on a minute, Hongbin. I'm coming." 

"My back..!" Wonshik rolled his eyes, jogging over and slipping his hands under the box, lifting it up. "Hey hey, none of that. You're not an old man, you know." 

Hongbin groaned, carrying the heavy box out of the back of the truck. His eyes went wide as he saw their other coworker, Sanghyuk, easily lifting a similar box with no difficulty.

"At this rate.. I think Hyuk could move all of this on his own faster than the two of us could." He said quietly, and Wonshik shook his head. "Maybe. But he's definitely helping us get done faster." 

Which was no lie, within about ten or fifteen minutes, they had the whole truck cleared out, and they could begin sorting stuff out. Wonshik was more than ready to finish up, in all honesty, he was struggling to focus. The only thing on his mind was his Instagram.

Why? Because, he'd followed mister  _leo_jungtw_   and he'd been on a spree of liking all his posts. Even more exciting, he'd gotten a follow back and Taekwoon was spamming him with likes too. He was really giddy. Or he was, till Hongbin snapped him out of that.

He couldn't wait to be done with his mediocre little job at the supermarket, all he wanted to do was go home and cuddle Jaehwan and eat lots of food and most importantly, watch one of Taekwoon's videos.. for the sole purpose of finding out what the boy sounded like. 

It felt like he was there for a year, just cutting open boxes and moving packages to and fro, his mind in a million different places.

"Hey, is something wrong, Wonshik?" He didn't reply, so Sanghyuk kicked him in the back. 

"Ow, you brat-" He jumped up, ready to swing at his younger coworker. "What'd you do that for!"

Sanghyuk pouted a bit, shrugging a bit. "You seem really out of it today, figured I'd ask what's up. You didn't reply to me."

Wonshik groaned, rubbing his lower back. "I'm fine. Just ready to go home. That's all, really, Hyuk."

"You've been unpacking that box for over five minutes. Binnie and I already finished the rest of them. Something's wrong." Sanghyuk insisted, shaking his head. "Tell me, weirdo." 

Wonshik jumped a bit, suddenly hyper aware of the situation. He hastily unpacked the box, then stood again. "It's really nothing, honestly. There's just this boy that Jaehwan is interested in, so I was checking him out.."

Sanghyuk hummed. "Overprotective, jealous Wonshik. We're done for the day now, go get your boyfriend!" He shoved Wonshik, making the older man groan. 

"Ow, you brute! He's not my boyfriend!" He rubbed his arm, shuffling towards the door. He shrugged off his vest and clocked out, waving towards Hongbin, and Sanghyuk, though more hesitantly. 

He got into his car, pulling out his phone as he turned on the engine. It was a notification from Jaehwan, he'd sent him a post that Taekwoon had just made - a selfie, along with nineteen million crying emojis and heart emojis. 

He sighed, tossing his phone on the seat. He wasn't jealous. Just a little worried at how fast Jaehwan was getting flustered over this boy. He'd do anything to keep his cutie Jaehwannie happy, he just wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt. 

That was definitely it, he told himself. He was not jealous. And he was not attracted to Jung Taekwoon, nor Lee Jaehwan.


	4. four

Wonshik comes home to a very bouncy and happy Jaehwan, who's singing as he makes dinner. It's been a while since he's seen him like this. Don't get him wrong, Jaehwan was usually a cheery person, but just.. not this cheery, not recently to be exact. 

"Hey, Jaehwannie. What's got you so excited? You looked like you were dying when you left this morning," Wonshik mused, coming up behind him, stealing a meatball out of the spaghetti sauce Jaehwan was currently cooking.

The older male smacked his shoulder, grinning. "Nothing in particular happened, I just.. I'm just a lot happier than I was.. I followed Taekwoon back, and I realized that was like.. I don't know. It's a big step!" He let out a breezy sigh. "Like, he could have blocked me the second I liked his picture and he recognized my face! But he followed me first!"

Wonshik gave him a tight smile, resting his hand on Jaehwan's shoulder. "I'm glad you finally got some sense into your cute little head," He said, poking his temple. "You were really bent out of shape about it last night. If you want to impress him, you have to be more relaxed, yea?" 

Jaehwan nodded, shrugging as he walked off to strain his pasta. Steam filled the room, and Wonshik waved his hand to clear it from his face before speaking again.

"About neighbor boy. I followed him too."

Jaehwan turned, his head tilting. "Ah.. did he follow you back?"

"He did, yeah. He liked every picture I had posted. I did the same for him," He murmured, taking the pot of noodles from Jaehwan, mixing the sauce and meatballs into it. "Maybe you should do that too, instead of just looking at all his posts like a creep," He teased.

Jaehwan laughed a bit, but for some reason, what Wonshik had said didn't quite sit right with him. He brushed it off, shrugging. "Y-Yeah, maybe you're right!" He pulled out his phone, going to Taekwoon's profile, eagerly double tapping every post. There weren't too many, anyhow.

He jumped a bit when he clicked a video and it started playing full blast. It was a short video that Taekwoon had taken of himself saying something to a cute kid, probably a relative, and after the initial shock wore off, Jaehwan found himself melting. "He.."

"He sounds like an angel," Wonshik said, his eyebrows raising. 

"Stole the words from my mouth," Jaehwan said, his lower lip wobbling as he looked down at his phone screen. He was full of this overwhelming urge to just hug and cuddle this man, his voice was so high-pitched and soft, it was almost unreal. But it really was befitting of him. 

Apparently Wonshik thought so, too. "He sounds so innocent." He said, walking behind Jaehwan to peek at his phone and grab a bowl to get some food. "You should try to talk to him again soon, Jaehwannie."

Jaehwan peeked down at his phone, then glanced over at the spaghetti he'd made. "Do you think it'd be a good idea to offer him some food? I'm pretty sure he lives alone, and we have more than enough.." 

Wonshik shrugged. "That's not a bad idea. I'll make him a plate, if that's fine."

Jaehwan nodded. "Yeah, and there's also bread sticks in the oven." Wonshik made a noise of excitement, reaching in the oven to grab two, one for himself and Taekwoon. He put a good amount of food on a plate, then paused, putting a bit more. He knew from the man's Instagram that he liked food. A lot.

He went over to the door, almost opening it, before he paused. "Do you want to take it over, or should I?" 

Jaehwan pouted a bit. "Ah.. I know you probably want to meet him, but I really want an excuse to see him again! So maybe we can both go over there together?" 

Wonshik shrugged, nodding. "Yeah, c'mon." Jaehwan practically ran over, standing close to Wonshik as they walked down the hall to their neighbor's door. He knocked on the door twice, then suddenly went still, now feeling incredibly nervous. Taekwoon probably wanted nothing to do with him. It was certainly a mistake to come over here. 

He tried to remain calm as the door opened slowly to reveal a very cozy looking Taekwoon. His black hair looked especially fluffy, and he wore sweatpants and an oversized sweater. He looked very surprised to see Jaehwan, but grew even more surprised when he looked over to Wonshik, who had food in his hands. 

He looked like he wanted to question them, but he said nothing, just looked between the two of them and the plate of spaghetti.

After an awkward minute, Wonshik spoke. "I wanted to come say hello." He didn't miss the way Taekwoon's expression changed when he heard his deep voice, but he continued anyhow. "Jaehwan here made more spaghetti than we can both handle, we figured we'd share with you.. as a bit of a welcoming gift. Everyone knows everyone on this floor," He said with a smile, holding out the plate.

Taekwoon studied him for a quiet second, then took the plate. "Uhh.. t-thank you," He said in a very tiny voice, glancing down at the food. "H-Hey, are you-" 

Wonshik smiled, understanding why Taekwoon looked so conflicted. "Yeah, I'm  _Ravi_  from Instagram. Nice to see you in person,  _Leo_." He said, patting the smaller man's shoulder.

He drew back when Taekwoon winced a bit, nodding. "Y-Yeah." And suddenly, that was the end of that conversation. Taekwoon had slammed the door in their faces, apparently done with interaction. 

Wonshik raised a brow, looking over to Jaehwan with a slight pout. "That could've gone better..?"

Jaehwan shrugged a bit, shaking his head, although he was giving the closed door the biggest pout Wonshik had ever seen him make. "I guess we have to take baby steps with him! I mean, he followed us.. so that means he doesn't completely hate us?" He shrugged again.

Wonshik nodded, tilting his head as he made an expression of agreement. "I guess you're right.. c'mon." He grabbed Jaehwan by the wrist, dragging him back over to their apartment. He held open the door for him, then went over to the stove to grab his bowl of spaghetti. He flopped down on the couch, taking a bite of his bread stick before waving to Jaehwan.

"Jaehwannie! Come over here and cuddle me while we eat, yeah? I had a long day at work. I could use some Ken time." 

Jaehwan got a bowl full of food, before sitting on the couch beside Wonshik, a cute smile on his face. "You really think my cuddles will fix everything?" He asked, already nuzzling up to Wonshik as he ate a spoonful of food. 

"I know they will," Wonshik chuckled a bit, wrapping an arm around Jaehwan's waist. He absolutely loved the older male, he just had this happy and bouncy aura that really put him at ease. He'd always found him to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen, and he never ever wanted to lose him. He didn't know what he'd do without his cuddles. 

Jaehwan found himself blushing a bit, but he ignored it as he turned on the tv, stuffing his face with the warm food. He loved the way Wonshik used him like a teddy bear, but he probably wouldn't ever tell him that. He just enjoyed the moment. 

After they'd both finished eating, Jaehwan found himself half-asleep in Wonshik's arms as the other man laughed at whatever he was watching on the tv. He jumped when he heard Wonshik's deep laugh, blinking awake. "Ah.. what time is it?"

"It's only 8:30.. tired already?" Jaehwan nodded. "I have to get up pretty early tomorrow, I open the store.." He stood, rubbing his eyes before grabbing the empty dishes and carrying them in the kitchen. "I think I'm gonna get a shower and call it a night. Unless you need anything?"

Wonshik cleared his throat, shaking his head. "No, I'm fine. Night, Jaehwannie." 

Jaehwan gave him a sleepy smile, waving as he shuffled to the bathroom. He shut the door before stripping down and turning on the shower, leaning against the wall as he waited for the water to heat up. He started to nod off from the relaxing sound, till he heard Wonshik's bedroom door open and shut.

He jumped a bit, shaking his head before getting in the steamy shower, yawning as he got his hair wet and and lathered it up with shampoo. He leaned against the shower wall, letting the water run down his spine as he fought off sleep. 

He was lost in his own thoughts for a while as he continued to rinse himself off, washing out his hair and shutting off the water. He was just about to get out when he heard a soft voice, making him stop in his tracks.

Singing? Very soft, gentle singing in a high note. He pressed his ear to the shower wall, eyebrows raised as he listened. He thought for a second, trying to figure out who's voice that would be. What walls surrounded the bathroom?

His own room, the hallway, the living room, and whichever apartment was next door.

Wait. Next door.

Meaning.. that soft and cute and super pretty voice belonged to none other than Jung Taekwoon!

Jaehwan felt himself breaking out in a smile as he listened closer, his heart melting at the sound of the male's soft and sweet voice. He sung in the shower, that was so cute. He was so good too.. Jaehwan had to wonder if he ever did anything music related, like performed or recorded any songs. He was so good!

He wished Wonshik were in here to hear this, he'd absolutely love it. See, Wonshik liked to compose music in his freetime, and he also rapped.. he had an insanely deep voice.. Jaehwan thought Taekwoon's high voice would definitely compliment Wonshik's low rap skills.

After a few minutes, the singing died out, and Jaehwan was cold anyways. He stepped out of the shower, covering himself in a towel before going to his room. He couldn't wait to tell Wonshik about this.. but yet, some part of him wanted to keep this little secret all to himself.


	5. five

The next morning, Jaehwan got up early, ready to head to work. He definitely preferred the morning shift, he was a morning person, and working earlier meant he had more time to go home and relax during the night hours. He was never good at staying up late.

He got to the cafe where he worked and cleaned up any messes he saw and started brewing some coffee before turning on the 'open' sign, letting out a breezy sigh. Anyone who came in here in the morning was either a happy morning person like himself, or a grumpy person who needed caffeine in order to function. It wasn't hard to spot the difference between them, but sometimes he found himself being overly cheery with a person who was tired, which never ended well. The customers either found him adorable, or annoying.. there was no in between.

He leaned on the counter after making himself a cup of tea, waiting for a customer or a coworker to show up.. just someone, because it was very lonely and quiet in here. And if there was one thing he hated, it was to be alone.

After about five minutes, the bell above the cafe door rang, and he perked up. "Ah, good morning, Hakyeon!" Jaehwan grinned at the other man as he put on his apron, hugging him as soon as he came behind the counter. They'd known each other for about five years now, and they were pretty close, so it wasn't really weird behaviour for them. Besides, no one else was around yet to even care.

"Morning, Jaehwan. I'm assuming you slept well?" Hakyeon chuckled a bit, poking the younger employee's cheek with a smile.

"I slept great, actually." He smiled, shrugging. Truth is, after hearing his next door neighbor singing in the shower, he couldn't get the man off his mind. He'd had a really cute dream about him.. they went to the park and got ice cream and pet some friendly dogs. He didn't think he'd ever had such a nice dream, honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that~ I hope the night shift cleaned up well. Sorry I was a bit late this morning, I over slept a little." Hakyeon said, running a finger over the counter. "I promise I wasn't trying to leave you with all the hard work, I was just on the phone kind of late last night.." He said with a sincere smile, but Jaehwan noted the bashful look on his face. 

"Oooh, on the phone, huh? With a girl?" He teased him, knowing very well that wasn't the case. 

Hakyeon shoved him, rolling his eyes. "No, a boy. Don't be silly, Jaehwan." 

Jaehwan gave him a devilish grin, pinching his arm. "A boy! Tell me about him! Is he cute? What's his name? Is he from around here?"

Hakyeon heaved a dramatic sigh, fanning himself. "He's incredibly handsome, and he doesn't live far from me. I haven't met him in real life though, he added me on Facebook last night because we had friends in common and I lived in the same area. If I remember correctly.. his name's Lee Hongbin?" 

Jaehwan nearly choked on his tea. "Lee Hongbin, huh..?"

The other man raised a brow, standing up straight. "Huh? Do you know him, then?"

"Uh," Jaehwan shook his head quickly, clearing his throat. Yes, he knew him. He was one of Wonshik's coworkers, and he was a really funny and friendly guy. "Maybe I do? That name sounds familiar." But something was telling him to withhold that information for right now..

Hakyeon shrugged, opening his mouth to speak before noticing a customer had walked in. "Hi there! Can I help you?"

Jaehwan sighed fondly, watching as Hakyeon took the man's order. He truly was a sweet and caring person.. He knew he'd been hurt a lot in the past, but yet he was still one of the most loving people he knew. All of the heartbreak he'd been put through had only seemed to make him even sweeter and kinder. He decided he'd do more digging on Hongbin when he got home, maybe talk to Wonshik about him later. He wouldn't let another person hurt Hakyeon. The man could definitely bounce back from a bad relationship, but he deserved the best, and he wanted to look out for him if he could. So at least this made things more convenient. 

Time dragged by as he waited for the day to end.. he was itching to get home and talk to Wonshik and eat the vanilla ice cream he'd bought the day before. He had tomorrow off, and he planned on relaxing. 

 

*******

 

"Hyung one and hyung two, quit being lazy and help me get this stuff out and on the shelves!" Sanghyuk whined, grabbing both Wonshik and Hongbin's arms. "I'm not doing all the work by myself!"

Wonshik chuckled at him as he stood up. "I'm going, don't worry. I'll take care of the meat for today."

Hongbin just continued staring at his phone with a tiny smirk before looking up at the younger employee. "You're more than capable of taking care of everything by yourself, though, Hyogie." 

Sanghyuk kicked him in the shin, resulting in Hongbin grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into a chair. "It's too early to be so violent!" He groaned, rubbing his leg.

"I know it's early!" He whined, crossing his arms. "That's why I'm asking for help, I'm tired and I don't wanna do all the work! Besides, you two work here too! So you can get up and do your jobs!"

Hongbin gave an over-dramatic sigh, standing up. He ruffled Sanghyuk's hair, shaking his head. "You're extra grumpy this morning, something up?" The younger man shrugged. "I didn't get very much sleep last night."

"Bad dreams?" Hongbin asked, holding out a hand to him. Sanghyuk pulled himself up with his help, shaking his head. "Actually, no.. just weird dreams."

"What were they about?" As soon as Hongbin had asked the question, Sanghyuk's face went pink. "I'm assuming it was something dirty, then?" The older man laughed.

"Maybe. I've been talking to this really hot guy recently.." He mumbled, going over to a stack of boxes, loading them onto a trolley. "I can't think of the last time I've done anything, y'know." He cleared his throat, making sure his face was hidden from Hongbin's view. "And he's so pretty. Really tan, gorgeous black hair.. and he's sweet. I dunno, I just couldn't get him off my mind last night!"

Hongbin started loading up another trolley with boxes, humming in thought. Sanghyuk's description of this mystery man reminded him vaguely of the boy he was talking to last night. But he didn't bring that up. "You can't help it, you're still a very hormonal baby," he grinned at him, making Sanghyuk shove his face away. 

"I'm not a baby. I'm like twenty times stronger than you, Kong." 

Hongbin rolled his eyes, a bit ashamed because he knew that was a true fact. He had no idea why the 22 year old was so much stronger than him. He remember when they both started working here.. Hyuk was a stick and wasn't physically able to do much. These days, it seemed he did more work than Hongbin and Wonshik combined. Not because the other two were lazy, per se, it was just that he was so damn strong, he could just work so much faster!

"You know what I mean, Hyogie. Anyways. I'll be in the produce aisle, if you need me."

 

***

 

Jaehwan flopped down on the couch, yawning softly as he snuggled up with a pillow, deciding he was going to take a nap till Wonshik got home. It was the younger man's turn to take care of dinner for the night, so he didn't really have anything to do.

He was nearly asleep when he heard a knock at the door, startling him awake. He slid his slippers before going over to the door, wondering who it could be. Wonshik wouldn't knock on their front door.

He opened it with his head tilted a bit, brushing back his hair. "Hello?" He said, before breaking out in a smile. "Oh, hey!" 

The person who'd knocked on the door was none other than Taekwoon, looking incredibly awkward. He had the plate from the day before in his hands, it looked like he'd washed it. Cute. 

He handed it to Jaehwan with pink cheeks, looking anywhere but the man's face. "The food was good. Thank you." 

Jaehwan found himself smiling like an idiot. "Oh, no problem! Um, Wonshik should be home really soon to make dinner, maybe I can bring you some food over if you'd like? I have no idea what he plans on making, but I'm more than positive he'd love to share."

Taekwoon still didn't meet his eyes, he just nodded quickly. "I don't care. If you want." He grabbed the door handle, shutting the door again. 

Jaehwan just blinked, raising an eyebrow as he pouted. Usually the owner of the house shut the front door..? Taekwoon certainly was weird. But it was kind of cute, honestly. He decided it'd be best if he messaged him about what they were planning on having for dinner later, to make sure he would want it.

He put the plate in the kitchen, smiling a bit at the thought of Taekwoon washing dishes. He'd completely disregarded the fact that he'd given him a glass plate, he didn't even think that through. Taekwoon totally could have kept it if he felt like it. But no, the man washed it and brought it back. For some weird reason, that was cute to him. It made no sense, but still.

He laid back down on the couch, sleeping for a good half hour before Wonshik finally got home. 

"Hey, Jaehwannie, does steak and rice sound okay for dinner?" Jaehwan jumped up, rubbing his eyes. "Ah, yeah, sounds great actually!" 

Wonshik dropped five packages of meat onto the counter, grabbing three of them to put them away till Jaehwan stopped him. 

"Hold on a second!" He ran in the kitchen, grabbing another package of steak. "I sort of told Taekwoon we'd bring him dinner again. He brought back the plate from last night back earlier. That's okay, right? I can help." 

Wonshik chuckled a bit, nodding quickly. "I don't mind at all." He glanced over, noticing the plate. "Did he wash it?" 

Jaehwan nodded, smiling. "Yeah, he did. He came over and gave it to me, he's so cute." He suddenly remembered his phone, recalling that he wanted to message Taekwoon about dinner.

 

_**keken_0406:** hi hi! this is jaehwan, apartment 333? _   
_just wanted to say we're having rice and steak for dinner!_   
_want me to bring you some? :D :)_

_**  
leo_jungtw:**  i know who you are.  
_ **  
** _leo_jungtw:_ _and yes._

 

 _ **keken_0406:**  okay!!! wonshikkie and i will be over in a little bit!   
_ _we'll bring you some!!! :)_  
_**  
keken_0406:** oh!! also!   
_ _**  
keken_0406:** do you like ice cream?   
_ _i have vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup???  
_ _do you want some?_

_**  
leo_jungtw:** yes. and yes._

_**  
keken_0406:** okay, see you soon!!!  :D :D _

 

 

He grinned at Wonshik, who just raised a brow. "What's that look for, Jaehwannie?"

"Nothing, just excited. I get so excited every time I get a notification from him, I know it's kind of silly.. but it makes me happy! He seems like a grumpy kitten, but he likes me well enough that he hasn't blocked me!" He said, sighing happily.

"You're definitely silly, but I understand what you mean," Wonshik hummed, frying the steak. Jaehwan squished past him, grabbing a pot to put the rice in. He put it on to boil, then suddenly remembered something else. "Oh, um, you remember my coworker Hakyeon?"

Wonshik nodded. "The guy with the fluffy black hair and glowy tan skin?" He questioned, and Jaehwan nodded.

"Yeah, him! He says he's talking to a guy named Lee Hongbin.. that's your Hongbin, right?"

Wonshik laughed. "You say  _my Hongbin_  like we're dating or he's my kid, or something. But yes,  _my Hongbin_   is named Lee Hongbin." He paused. "Hmm. Maybe that's why he was on his phone so much today. Hyuk was flipping out on him for being so lazy." 

Jaehwan shrugged. "So, I know he's been over once or twice, but that was a while ago. What's he like? Hakyeon seems kind of into him. And I'm a little protective over him.. he falls for people so easily."

Wonshik patted Jaehwan's arm. "Don't worry. Hongbin is a really good guy. He's honest and nice. I don't think he'd hurt your Hakyeon." 

"Don't say  _my Hakyeon_  like that," Jaehwan laughed. "Ah, that steak smells good!" He sighed, stirring the rice to check on it. "This is done, that looks about done too," He said, gesturing to the cooking meat.

Wonshik nodded, grabbing the soy sauce out of the fridge. "Yeah, it is. Grab a bowl for Taekwoon, will you?" 

"Sure," he reached into the cabinet above the sink, grabbing out a bowl, filling it with rice before passing it to Wonshik. The other man covered the white rice with the steak, before grabbing a fork. He walked to the door, before Jaehwan stopped him. 

"Hold on a second, I told Taekwoon I'd bring him ice cream, too!" Wonshik raised a brow, chuckling a bit as he watched Jaehwan basically make a sundae for the other man, before skipping over to him. "Here we are." 

They walked down the hall together, Wonshik knocking on Taekwoon's door twice before stepping back.

It didn't take long for him to answer, probably because he was expecting it. Jaehwan smiled at the sight of him.. he had on pyjamas with kittens on them and a blanket draped over his shoulders. Taekwoon looked down at the food in the men's hands, unable to hold back a tiny smile. "Ah.. thank you." He took both bowls in his hands, glancing up at them.

Jaehwan gave him a sweet smile. "It's not a problem! Whenever you're done with the bowls, just bring them over, any time. We'll probably both be up kind of late~ You don't even have to wash them, if you don't feel like it." He laughed a bit, and Taekwoon nodded. 

"O-Okay. Thanks," He nodded, stepping back in his apartment and closing the door. 

Wonshik and Jaehwan walked to their apartment in silence, and the minute the door was shut, Jaehwan squealed. "Did you see his little smile, Shikkie? He's so cute!"

The other man nodded in agreement, laughing in agreement. "Even though he was more excited to see that bowl of ice cream that he was to see us." 

Jaehwan nodded, giggling a bit before pausing. "Oh, I have something to tell you..! Last night when I was in the shower, I heard something very interesting!"

Wonshik's eyebrows shot up. "Uh.. what was it?" He asked, and Jaehwan tried to ignore the awkward blush that had covered the other man's face. 

"I'm pretty sure Taekwoon was singing in the shower. It sounded like him. He has a really high pitched and soft voice. God, it was beautiful! The first thing I thought of was you, honestly. I dunno, I just kinda thought his soft voice would go well in one of your songs." He said a bit bashfully, shrugging.

Wonshik sighed a bit, smiling as he pinched Jaehwan's cheek. "I have you for that, though, don't I? My cutie vocal, Ken~" 

Jaehwan turned a million shades of pink. "Aish, y-yeah, you do.. but I just wish you could have heard him!" He paused. "I kind of want to take a bubble bath tonight. Why don't you take a shower first? Around 9. Maybe he'll be in there."

Wonshik grabbed a plate of food, nodding. "Alright.. I'll hop in there later." He hummed, sitting on the couch and stuffing his face as he watched tv.

About thirty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Jaehwan practically ran to it, grinning when he opened it to see Taekwoon. "Hiya! Was everything okay?" 

Taekwoon handed him the bowls, which he'd washed and stacked. "Yeah.. it was great." He said in a soft voice after a second, nodding. "Thanks." He cleared his throat, glancing up at Jaehwan before immediately looking away again. "Um. Anyways. Good night." 

Jaehwan waved, smiling. "Good night, Taekwoon!" He giggled a bit when he saw the other male blushing as he ran back to his own apartment, and shut the door. 

"Was that him?" Wonshik asked, not turning from the tv. 

"Yeah, it was~" Jaehwan put the bowls in the cupboard, humming. "I think he's getting ready to head to bed. Might wanna hop in the shower. Maybe he'll sing again." 

Wonshik nodded, standing up and stretching. "I will. I'll probably get to bed around 1? So if you need something, I'll be in my room. Just knock." 

"Sure thing!" 

He headed to the bathroom, turning on the shower to heat up the water, before stripping down. He waited a minute before hopping in, sighing in relief at the feeling of the hot water, easing up his tired muscles. He made a mental note to ask Jaehwan for a massage later, all the heavy lifting was starting to get to him.. and Jaehwan gave very good back rubs.

He started soaping up his body, his eyes closed as he just relaxed, till they immediately shot open. He'd heard something. 

He pressed his ear to the wall, listening closely, just in case he'd imagined it. But there it was again, and no, he definitely  _didn't_ imagine it.

Taekwoon was definitely in the shower, and he was moaning. Not singing, he wasn't saying actual words, just letting out whines and moans. Wonshik couldn't help but get hard, his voice was so soft and high pitched, it was one of the cutest things he'd ever heard.

He listened closely, his hand wandering down to his dick as he heard Taekwoon moaning and mewling. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine what exactly the cat-eyed cutie could be doing right now. He stood there, stroking himself as he listened in. 

After a while, it sounded like Taekwoon had came.. he let out a very loud and needy moan, and a gasp, and that immediately had Wonshik cumming too. He could just imagine what the man's face would look like during, how he'd throw back his head, and wiggle and squirm in need.. god, that excited him.

Right after, he felt a little guilty. He couldn't believe he'd just listened in like that.. but at the same time, he didn't regret it.

His issue now was.. did he tell Jaehwan? He would  _not_  tell him about what he just did.. just the moaning part. Should he? 

He sighed, rinsing off and getting out. Yeah, he'd tell him. He could tell Jaehwan had hesitated about telling him about the singing.. so it was kind of fair? He wrapped himself in a towel, stepping into the hallway. 

"Jaehwannie?" 

The older male hopped up off the couch, shuffling over. He blushed a bit as his eyes trailed down to Wonshik's abs, then focused on his face. "What's up? Did you hear him?"

Wonshik cleared his throat. "I heard him. But he wasn't singing." He glanced around, like Taekwoon would hear. He leaned in, speaking in a quiet voice. "He was moaning." 


	6. six

The tension in the apartment the next morning had never been higher. Both Jaehwan and Wonshik wanted to address the Taekwoon incident, but neither of them were really brave enough to bring it up again. 

"Sooooo.. I'm headed to work," Jaehwan mumbled as he walked by the couch, where Wonshik laid, staring at the ceiling. He always did that, he'd just lay on the couch, dreading the moment when his alarm would go off and he'd actually have to leave his cozy, woodsy-scented apartment. Jaehwan never really got that, he didn't know why exactly he did it, but whatever floated his boat, man.

"Hey, do me a favor?" Jaehwan stopped in his tracks, letting go of the door handle. "Uh, yeah? What do you need, Shikkie?"

Wonshik sat up, peeking over the edge of the couch. "Can you bring me coffee when you go on lunch break?" He asked with a slight pout, and Jaehwan just groaned. "Pleaaase? We're out, and I need caffeine!" He begged, shaking his hands.

Jaehwan giggled a bit, shaking his head. "Aish, okay. I'll bring you some. What kind?" 

The other male just shrugged. "Anything is fine. Surprise me~" Jaehwan flashed him a thumbs-up, before leaving the room, yelling out a goodbye.

He stood outside the door in silence after shutting it, just looking towards the shiny door that read '332'. Some part of him wondered if Wonshik was just playing head games with him. Did he know he had weird feelings for Taekwoon? Maybe he was just trying to get under his skin. 

He shook his head, trying to push the thought aside. He had to trust Wonshik wholeheartedly, that was his best friend, and he wouldn't do something like that. 

He headed down to his car, and went off to work, trying to stay positive. Hakyeon would probably listen to him vent about the whole situation, he was really good for that. Plus he gave great advice, Jaehwan really treasured him for that reason.

He turned his radio on as loud as it would go, trying to relax and let the cheery pop music mellow him out. Maybe a little too much, he zoned out at the red light for way longer than he should have, causing everyone who was behind him to honk their horns at him. Which just put him in that weird mood he was in before. 

He groaned a bit when he got to the café, noticing it was already unlocked and the lights were on. He was supposed to open today. He parked his car and got out, yelling out apologies the minute he opened the café door.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be late, I was running behind this morning -" He babbled as he grabbed an apron, tying it on as he ran behind the counter and started cleaning up, only to notice his coworker had already gotten everything done.

"You're fine, Jaehwan.. you cover for me all the time, it's not a problem! Besides, I was the one who showed up early. Even if you were on time, I'd have been here before you. Just figured I'd get in ahead of time and clean up a bit. The guy working the closing shift never cleans up." Hakyeon said, offering Jaehwan a smile.

He just sighed, nodding as he started brewing himself a cup of coffee. "Thank you, Hakyeon.. I don't know what I'd do without you, honestly. You're a life saver." He sighed again as he watched hot coffee filter into the cup, shaking his head. "I'll try to show up on time tomorrow. I feel guilty now.."

Hakyeon shook his head, watching as Jaehwan put the cup of coffee on the counter, mixing in an excessive amount of chocolate flavoring. "Don't worry about it, honey.. You look really tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I did. It's just been a busy morning!" Jaehwan laughed, Hakyeon scrunching his nose at the forced noise. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Jyani..?"

Jaehwan turned to him, eyebrows raised. "Yeah, I'm fine! Why do you ask?" 

Hakyeon pursed his lips as he pointed to the can of whipped cream in Jaehwan's hand, which he was spraying everywhere ; all over the counter, all over his hands, directly in the coffee which made it spill over. 

Jaehwan jumped, nearly dropping the can. "Oh my god! Wow! I am so sorry, you just cleaned this!" He scolded himself, putting the can down and grabbing a stack of paper towels to wipe up the huge mess he'd just made. 

The other rolled his eyes, helping him clean up a bit. "Jyani, come on, I'm not as stupid as you think I am! I can tell something's wrong. Tell me what's the matter!" He insisted, throwing away the pile of wet towels and washing his hands in the small sink towards the back of the room. 

Jaehwan put a clear lid over the whipped cream covered drink, worrying at his lower lip as he debated over telling Hakyeon the truth or not. He sighed, smacking his cheeks. "Ugh. It's the stupidly cute neighbor I was telling you about." He put a straw in the drink, letting out the millionth sigh he'd done that morning. "He sings in the shower."

Hakyeon just chuckled a little, raising a brow. "That's precious. Is that the problem? How do you know he does that?"

"I heard him, we were in the shower at the same time. The walls are thin and he was singing pretty loud." He shrugged, staring down at the counter. "But no.. not the problem. I told Shikkie to get in the shower around the same time I heard him before. I figured maybe he'd be singing again. But.."

Hakyeon leaned in, eyes wide. "But..?"

"S-So.. I guess.. Wonshik heard him moaning?" Jaehwan covered his face, looking like he wanted to crawl into a hole and hide forever. "And I mean, that's one thing in itself, but I'm just feeling so many feelings, eomma, I think I'm gay -" 

Hakyeon slapped his forehead, groaning over-dramatically. "Aish, I knew that, Jyani!" He shook his head. "Everyone knows that. Question is.. for who?"

"That isn't something I'm willing to question right now." Jaehwan said in a quiet voice, shaking his head. "Anyways. I gotta get this to Wonshik. Cover for me?" He yelled as he carried the cup of coffee, already at the door. 

The older male sighed as he watched him walk out to his car, resting his head on his hand. "I think I know the answer."

 

***

 

Jaehwan parked around back of the supermarket where Wonshik worked and got out, just walking right in. Which technically, both of those things weren't allowed, like at all, but everyone here knew him and his car, and knew he was here for Wonshik.

He went up to the truck that Wonshik was currently hauling boxes out of, just standing near it for a moment as he watched the male's biceps flex as he carried the boxes to the inside of the store. Wonshik didn't notice him till one of his coworkers punched him in the arm, making him whine till he turned and saw Jaehwan standing there with a cup of coffee, looking adorable as ever. 

"Jyani!" He put down the box he had and jogged over, wearing a smile as he grabbed the coffee and took a huge drink. He raised a brow, poking the older male's nose with a chuckle. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm what?" Jaehwan felt his cheeks and blushed even more, turning away. "Ugh. Um. I hope it tastes okay. I probably went overboard with the whipped cream and chocolate."

Wonshik took another sip, shaking his head. "Hmmnmm. It's great. As always~ I never expect anything less." He smiled, reaching over to pull him into a half-hug. Jaehwan flustered and pushed him off with a giggle, straightening his uniform out. 

"I'm glad it tastes okay..! Um, I have to head back now, I was already a bit late to work, and I don't want Hakyeon to overwork himself ~" Jaehwan said, shaking his head. He raised a brow when both Hongbin and Sanghyuk turned their heads towards him, eyes wide, like two owls. "Take care of yourself! I'll see you at home!" He said, ignoring the other weird males, hugging Wonshik before running back to his car.

Wonshik watched him leave, just standing there, slurping his coffee till Hongbin and Sanghyuk came up to him.

"When's the wedding?" Hongbin asked with a cheeky smirk, nudging Wonshik's arm, making him choke on his drink. 

"I-" He coughed, his face bright red. "Bin, you almost killed me!"

Hongbin peeked over at Sanghyuk with a grin, chuckling. "Ah, hear that, Hyuk? He's not denying the wedding plans!"

"I'm not marrying anyone!" Wonshik yelled, his voice several pitches higher than it normally was.

"Yeah, shut up, Binnie, he still hasn't given him the ring yet!" Sanghyuk laughed, only infuriating and flustering Wonshik more. 

"I'm about to punch both of you!" He yelled, raising a fist threateningly, although it didn't scare either of the younger males.. not when Wonshik looked adorably embarrassed and bashful with his cappuccino in hand. 

Hongbin laughed again, shaking his head. "We'd better get back to work. Cmon."

 

***

 

When Wonshik finally got home after his long shift, he found Jaehwan fast asleep on the couch. Which wasn't exactly normal for him, typically he'd find the older male making dinner for the two of them. Maybe he'd just had a rough day, or didn't sleep much last night. 

"Jaehwan.." He squatted down in front of the couch, gently shaking his shoulder. Jaehwan jumped up, his face pink as he looked around, obviously startled. "Ah- Shikkie..."

"Sleepy?" Wonshik asked gently, brushing Jaehwan's messy hair back. "Or are you sick? Something wrong?"

"E-Everything's fine.." Jaehwan shook his head, managing a tired smile. "I sat down to watch some tv when I got home, I guess I passed out." He rubbed his eyes, yawning softly. "Do you need something?"

Wonshik shook his head, standing up. "No, I just wanted to see what was wrong.. I'll make dinner tonight, you can go back to sleep." He said in a soft voice, shoving Jaehwan back down. "I'll wake you up when it's done, so don't worry~"

Jaehwan let out a sleepy "thank you," instantly nodding back out. Wonshik just shook his head, watching him fondly for a moment, before going over to the kitchen. He dug around in the fridge and cupboards for a minute, trying to decide on what to make. He eventually decided on chicken, and took a while to cook it, wanting to make something decent for Jaehwan to eat since it seemed like he'd had a rough day. 

After he'd finished frying the chicken, along with some vegetables, he made Jaehwan and himself plates, then looked down at all the leftovers that were still in the pan. He considered bringing them over to Taekwoon, but decided he'd wait and see what Jaehwan had to say. He definitely didn't want to go over there alone. 

He sighed, going over to the couch again. He sat the plates on the coffee table before gently shaking Jaehwan, pinching his cheek. "Jyani, wake up. Food's done~" He sang softly, and Jaehwan whined a bit, pushing himself up so he was sitting. "Ehh.. what did you make?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"Just chicken and some vegetables we had in the freezer. I wanted to make something kind of quick so you could eat and then get to bed.." Wonshik said, pointing out his plate. 

"Thank you," Jaehwan smiled sleepily, picking up his fork and stabbing his food, stuffing a bite into his mouth as he stared at the tv with a tired expression.

"Wow, I didn't really wanna wake you up, but I don't think you ate anything today, did you? I didn't see you take breakfast. And you don't do lunch unless we go out together to get food," Wonshik said, feeling guilty for making him get up to eat. 

Jaehwan shook his head a bit. "Yeah, I didn't.. but I'm fine.. don't worry about me~" He smiled tiredly, nearly dozing off as he put his fork in his mouth again. 

"Jaehwan!" Wonshik snapped, scared he'd choke on the metal fork. Jaehwan jumped, shaking his head. 

"I'm sorry, ugh. I don't know what my problem is!" He said, stuffing food in his mouth for a minute, till he started falling over again. 

Wonshik shook his head, gently removing the fork and plate from his hands. He was mostly finished anyways, he figured he'd put him to bed. He carefully slipped an arm under his knees, and wrapped one around his chest, picking him up like a bride. 

Jaehwan didn't seem to mind, he just wrapped his arms around Wonshik's neck, yawning as he cuddled into him. Wonshik was suddenly reminded of the sleepovers they had during high school, where Jaehwan would always be the first one to fall asleep. Don't get him wrong, Wonshik definitely slept the most, he slept  _a lot_ , but Jaehwan could never stay up late. He was a morning person, definitely not a night owl. 

So, Wonshik carefully carried the older boy to his bedroom, tucking him into bed and sticking his well-loved teddy bear in his arms before going towards the door. He reached up to shut the lights off, but paused, just looking around for a moment with a quiet sigh. Not much about the room had changed since they'd moved in ages ago. The room was still a soft brown color, with white curtains and a white shaggy rug in the middle of the floor. He had fairy lights strung up everywhere, and letters from friends in America and his family hung up on a huge corkboard on one wall. It was a little messy, but a cozy sort of messy. Warm, unlike Wonshik's room, which was completely lit by neon lights and was always pretty messy. And not even in the cozy way ; just generally messy because he was lazy about picking up. Jaehwan would try to clean up in there occasionally, but Wonshik was very picky about letting people in there ; especially Jaehwan. That boy was really good at finding things, and Wonshik had a lot to hide.

But there were times when Jaehwan would get scared, hear a noise outside, or have a bad dream and he'd whine till Wonshik let him sleep with him. It'd been quite a while since something like that had happened though. Maybe Jaehwan stopped having weird nightmares, or maybe he still had them and something else had changed. Because Wonshik definitely didn't mind sharing a bed with him ; they'd shared the bed many times before and he liked sleeping with him. Jaehwan was always super warm and didn't seem to mind how cuddly Wonshik was. 

He sighed heavily, watching the older male sleep for a minute, before turning off the lights, leaving him in the glow of the dim fairy lights. 

He went back into the kitchen and put away all the food, before heading to his room to lay down himself.


End file.
